


Sir Kogane

by charlotteXOyates



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Implied Mpreg, Keith's dad has no name, Knotting, Lance is like 20, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Lance (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Somehow there's no daddy kink, The only name for him is 'Sir'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteXOyates/pseuds/charlotteXOyates
Summary: Lance forgot to take his heat suppressants and ends up home alone at Keith's house...with Keith's dad.Keith can expect to have a younger sibling soon.





	Sir Kogane

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest this is completely self-indulgent smut that I just wrote for myself. Pure porn. I hope you may get some joy out of this, too ^^

_Is this a joke?_

Lance fanned himself with his hand in the far corner of the couch, casting side glances every few seconds at the other four pairs of eyes glued to the TV screen. "How can you guys watch this kind of thing? It's way too cheesy."

" _You're_ trying to say something is too cheesy?" Keith scoffed, not even looking away from the movie. Surely there had to be some sort of hypnosis going on.

"Pidge, you aren't really buying into this, right?"

"It's not a _good_ movie, but that's what makes it entertaining." She shrugged.

Hunk leaned over to look at Lance. "Come on, Lance, you usually love these types of movies. Isn't this, like, one of your favorite actors, too?"

"That's _why_ he doesn't like it; he's just mad because he has to watch another girl get with his favorite actor."

"Oh, bullshit!" Lance scowled at Pidge, but she just waved him off.

"Don't try and play innocent. We all know you'd totally have his babies if you got the chance."

Shiro tried scolding Pidge, but he went mostly unnoticed as Lance's cheeks flushed.

"Excuse you, but I am a _responsible_ young man! I would do no such thing until I've finished getting all my credits. _Then_ I'd have his babies. Anyways, he may look super hot, but the movie is trash. Let's go out and do something—"

"Hey, the world doesn't revolve around you, class clown. We're at my house, so we'll watch what I want to watch." Keith retorted.

Before Lance could open his mouth past a growl, Keith's dad approached them from behind the couch.

"Now, now, kids. Keith."

Keith slouched down a bit, and Lance could almost imagine a pair of puppy ears flattening against his head like a scolded mutt. A smile spread across his face as he glanced back at Keith's dad, who was already walking away after admonishing his son.

Meanwhile, Shiro was massaging his forehead. "Come on, guys, there's no reason to act childish."

"I'm not!" Keith pouted. "I mean, if Lance doesn't want to watch he can just go to sleep or something."

Lance's hair bristled as he turned on Keith again. "Well excuse me for wanting to hang out and do something actually _fun_. Too bad I forgot Acxa inherited all the fun from your dad."

"You fucking—!"

"Hey! Guys, no fighting please!" Hunk interjected, and because it was Hunk, they managed to turn away from each other, though Keith couldn't seem to resist one last jab.

"Whatever. Why're you so moody? It's like you forgot to take your heat suppressants or something."

Lance's spine froze, and for a brief moment he thought back to his morning routine, where he had rushed to prepare for their hangout and may or may not have left his suppressants on the counter without taking them...like hell he was going to let Keith know he was right, though.

He tucked himself into the corner of the couch, arms wrapped around his sides, and turned away from the TV screen.

Keith's dad was still in the other room watching them, though it almost looked like his eyes were on Lance specifically.

He shook the thought away and blocked out the noise from the movie to close his eyes.

****

***

****

**  
**

It wasn't a sound that woke Lance up, but rather, a feeling. Specifically a burning sensation deep in his gut—a single pulse that punched him straight out of dreamland.

The moment his eyes opened, he knew it was too quiet. He reached for his phone to confirm that he hadn't been asleep for six hours—he'd only been asleep for one—before sitting up to observe an empty couch; and an empty house.

A growl grew in the back of his throat, momentarily pushing the sensation that had woken him to the back of his mind as he texted Hunk, tapping his phone aggressively enough to fill the silent room with the sound of his rage.

**Lance** : WHERE R U?!

The instant response immediately told him they'd been expecting his rage. Fucking assholes.

**Hunk** : Sorry! We didn't want to wake u up, so we just let u sleep while we headed out. We'll be back soon! We just went to buy baking materials so I can make brownies for us

**Hunk** : Oh, we're also grabbing a quick bite to eat. But we'll bring something back for u.

Lance grumbled, resisting the urge to chuck his phone against the couch. Of course Hunk put it as eloquently as possible, but he knew Keith and Pidge well enough to know they'd left him asleep as a prank.

"Two can play at that game." Lance abandoned the couch to Keith's kitchen, digging through the refrigerator with no remorse. He didn't need them to bring him back anything to eat; he'd cook for himself and use up the rest of Keith's favorite almond milk. Maybe then he'd regret leaving Lance alone in his house.

His body stretched to its limit, back arched as he reached for a high cupboard with one arm still in the refrigerator, when the sudden wave of heat attacked again, this time enticing a breathy gasp from him.

_Fuck_. Maybe he should've been more concerned when he realized earlier that he hadn't taken his suppressants in his morning rush. Now that he wasn't sleepy, though, his skin was prickling with annoyance. After all, what had he even rushed for? The day had turned out to be a bust; even Shiro and Hunk had left him. Had he known things would turn out like this, he would've just stayed home and masturbated the entire day until his heat calmed down. Now he was stuck with his heat coming onto him in _Keith's_ house of all places.

"Fucking end me…" He muttered, only to lose his breath as his body throbbed harder.

He dropped the flour he'd grabbed from the cupboard and guided himself back to the living room to collapse on the couch, breaths morphing into panting as sweat dotted his brow. As expected—without suppressants, his heat was climbing exponentially.

There was no point in searching the house for heat suppressants, seeing as Keith was a Beta, and even if Acxa did still live in the house, she was an Alpha. His heat was consuming every fiber of his being, and there was no medication available.

He squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering slightly as an unbearable itch spread throughout his bottom half. If he was in his house, his pants would already be halfway across the floor by now, but this wasn't his house…

What would he do when they came back? What would he say? How would he ever recover from the embarrassment of going into heat during a 'hangout' like this? He couldn't do that. No way would Keith and Pidge get to see him like this.

_It's alright. You're alone in the house. They all left. Just do it._

He figured most of his brain's coaxing was just his heat speaking, but then again, this seemed to be the only solution. He'd played around with his heat enough times to know that he could push it back down in its early stages for a few hours if he just touched himself...if he just got some pressure in his hole.

Hunk said they were going to grab a bite to eat, so that meant they'd be out for a bit longer—there was time.

Swallowing his hesitation, Lance undid his belt, and the moment his jeans dropped, his heat seized his waist like a venus fly trap.

Moans escaped his throat shamelessly as he tossed his shirt off to expose even more skin, fingers dipping just past the waistband of his blue boxers. He slowly dragged them into his inner thigh, just barely brushing his clothed cock. As electric as the friction was, if he didn't ease into it at least somewhat, he would end up soaking the couch, and, well...this was still someone else's house. He wouldn't be held accountable for soiling Keith's furniture with slick.

His back sank into the couch, legs lifting with swimmer-strength until his fingers were finally massaging his balls, pinky reaching just barely further to dip against his damp hole.

Heat waves traveled back and forth from his ass to his brain at five miles a minute, and as soon as his fingers rubbed against his hole, he spasmed with a sloppy moan and kicked his boxers off, relishing in the sight of his swollen cock and pulsating hole.

His fingers eagerly spread his slick around his entrance, just barely tickling the burning itch in his core. For some people, teasing was a punishment, but Lance relished in the build up, barely digging two finger tips inside with experimental scissoring motions.

By now his moans were coming out without restraint, filling the empty house as if it were his own. As his knuckles burrowed into his hole, curling against his walls to feed his body that delicious friction, he could almost forget about where he was, forget about worrying about soiling the couch with his slick, and just rub his fingers farther and farther inside of himself, do whatever it took to satisfy the hungry gnawing of his heat…

"Ain't that a sight."

At first, the voice only registered in Lance's head as a fantasy, bringing to mind images of Keith's dad laying his hands on him. Then, when the couch shuffled with weight, Lance's eyes snapped open, fingers immediately forsaking his wet hole as he desperately tried covering himself with a yelp at the sight of Keith's dad sitting before him.

"I-I-!"

"Shhh. S'alright. No need to panic."

"B-but…! I am so sorry!" He pushed himself to his feet only to trip over his pants, conveniently catching himself on the floor with his ass facing Mr. Kogane.

"Mmm. You're very wet."

_Kill me kill me kill me kill me kill me_

He struggled to his feet, pulling his pants up even though one leg wasn't even in the pant leg, ass still facing Mr. Kogane. There was no way he'd face him face to face.

"I'll leave right away I promise, I can just...um…" His parents were busy with a dental appointment and the rest of his siblings would be at work. "I...I'll just walk home, I'm so sorry!" He blocked his beet-red face with his hands as he circled the couch, jumping when Mr. Kogane stopped him by the wrist.

"Now hold on just a minute, sugar cube. You can't go out on the streets with your omega pheromones blaring in full heat; you're gonna get yourself hurt."

Lance desperately tugged against Mr. Kogane's hold, to no avail. His heart was beating far too quickly for his trembling body to be still, and with the added adrenaline, his heat was sending explosions through his core.

"M-Mr. Kogane, please." He tugged again, but when the man's grip tightened on his wrist, he couldn't help but moan and hide his face in his free palm.

"I told you, you're gonna put yourself in danger if you go out like that. Sit."

Despite his fight-or-flight senses screaming at him to sprout wings and take off, he followed Mr. Kogane's pull and got on his knees on the couch. The simple action alone made his wet hole squelch.

_Kill me kill me kill me kill me kill me_

"S'okay, darlin'. You don't have to be embarrassed. It's a natural reaction, after all."

"Going to the bathroom is natural, too, but you don't generally see people showing that off!" Lance exasperated, clawing at his hair. "Please, please don't tell anybody about this…"

"Not to worry. Your secret's safe with me."

Lance's hand dragged its way down to his thrashing heart, swallowing hard just to get words out. "Really?" His voice lacked any actual relief, but it was difficult to display anything other than embarrassment and horniness—especially when Keith's dad's massive hand fell on top of his.

"Really. You're gonna be just fine." He chuckled, squeezing Lance's hand harder when he didn't pull away. "Did you really think you could deal with your heat with just a few of your fingers?"

Lance rocked himself back and forth so that there would be some sort of pressure on his ass. He was on the verge of imploding, both because of his heat and because of Mr. Kogane's presence. "I would rather not talk about it…"

"We're going to have to talk about it, kid, so I can know the situation and keep you safe. So, let me guess, no suppressants?"

Lance rested his forehead against his knees to try and block out Mr. Kogane's casual probing, but eventually gave a small shake of his head.

"I see. Well, your fingers certainly aren't going to do anything for you."

"I...um, just needed to get through the next few hours. You know, until I can go home and take my suppressants...my fingers usually work for a little bit." His face flushed even more at the implication that he'd done this before. Many, many times before.

A part of Lance wanted to just finish what he'd started so he could get this over with while the other part of him still wanted to run away and never come back—even though his goosebumps grew more goosebumps the longer Mr. Kogane's unwavering coal eyes watched him rock back and forth.

Eventually, the older man's shoulders collapsed with a deep sigh. "You won't get anywhere like that. I can help you, darlin'."

Lance's head immediately perked up, freezing with his ass pressed into the cushion. "What?! You don't...you can't be…!" He shrieked, because Mr. Kogane was already kneeling on the floor, inching closer.

"You don't gotta worry about nothing other than your heat right now. Like I said, you can't go anywhere like that. We can take care of it here, then you can go home and take your suppressants like a good young omega should."

His mouth fell open in protest, but what could he say when he was face to face with the most intense _Alpha_ stare he'd ever seen?

"What do you say, boy? Doesn't that sound optimal?"

Shivers ran up and down his body twice, his mind only remembering two words in his vocabulary. "Yes, Sir."

"There's a good boy. Don't worry, my clothes will be staying on. This is all 'bout getting you through your heat."

He was about to utter another 'yes Sir' when a pair of thick fingers suddenly prodded his ass, sending signal flares up his skin like fireworks.

"I need you to turn around for me, boy. Let me see your pussy."

His body scrambled into proper position as quickly as possible, hands gripping onto the head of the couch with his back arched and his ass pushed out for the Alpha's fingers to—

"Ah!" His guttural moan was matched with wide eyes, hips immediately rocking back to push Mr. Kogane's fingers as far into his body as possible. The living room walls concaved with each inch that entered him, as if representing his own walls.

"You've developed nicely. Just about 21 years old, right? You're about at peak fertility...can't remember the last time I saw a cherry this fertile. You're even a virgin."

"Oh fuck! Please Sir!" Lance's knees trembled on the couch, thrusting his cock into the cushions as Mr. Kogane's fingers impaled him without remorse. Squelches sounded from his tight walls as they suffocated and swallowed the fingers, spreading fire through his veins. "Please Sir...please Sir, please Sir!"

"Please _what_?" A quiet but coarse growl crept into Mr. Kogane's voice, igniting Lance further.

"Please...I need more…!" Lance rolled his hips back against his firm knuckles, moaning as more slick oozed down his sloppy perineum. How quickly his embarrassment had turned into desperation. "You said you'd get me through my heat...please Sir! Please Alpha!"

Mr. Kogane growled again, louder this time, as he buried three whole fingers forward.

Lance's ass jutted into the friction, whimpering and moaning and shaking his head into the couch as his hole stretched open over and over again only to clench down on the fingers each time they moved in and out of him.

"Not only a virgin to cock, but a virgin to anyone else's touch, hm? At least during your heat?"

"Mm…! Ah! Sir!" His legs sprawled out on the couch as Mr. Kogane went from opening his walls to thrusting his fingers, shoving waves of heat up each of Lance's nerves until he was fucking his hips back on the fingers. Sweat drenched his body and omega slick plastered his hole, but even as he panted and clawed at the couch, the fingers persisted.

"Well I'll have you know that I obviously ain't some ameteur Alpha, darlin'. I've fucked my fair share of omegas. You're lucky, with your first touch being from such an experienced Alpha."

A sudden surge of pain made Lance throw his head back in a scream as Mr. Kogane left a thunderous smack across his ass, ramming his fingers into his hole as if to make him leak as much slick as possible.

"Go on. Say thank you."

Lance's head raced to keep up with Mr. Kogane's words through the blur of ecstasy. "Thank you...Sir! Ah!" His eyes shot wide open as empty air hit his clenched entrance. He turned over his shoulder to observe his Alpha before a cry was ripped from his throat as Mr. Kogane's hot, wet tongue scraped across his hole.

Both of them cursed as fingers pried Lance's ass cheeks apart, exposing his pulsing hole for the Alpha to lap up every drop of slick, cleaning his rosy ass before shoving his tongue into his walls.

Lance's toes curled as he shoved his ass back on the thrusting tongue, gasping for air. His lungs became even more heavy when Mr. Kogane's mouth wrapped around his entrance completely, sucking his hole raw.

Just when he thought he would lose the rest of his breath, his hole was free once more.

"Fuck! I'd forgotten how good an omega can taste...especially such a sweet, unsullied hole like yours." His mouth was on Lance's hole again within seconds, but this time, Lance remembered to take in massive gulps of air, turning to watch through lidded eyes as he was eaten out.

Every surge of pleasure spiked throughout his entire body before rushing straight to his twitching cock. As the tongue inside his walls glazed dangerously close to his prostate, he grabbed onto his cock like his fist was a magnet.

Mr. Kogane smirked against his hole, as if he'd anticipated Lance's actions, before the tip of his tongue flicked right against Lance's sensitive prostate.

Searing white heat engulfed Lance's vision. He could faintly hear his own cry as he came, hips bucking into the couch as his prostate was rubbed in an almost soothing manner.

When color slowly returned to his eyes again, he was slumped against the couch. Sticky fluids coated his body, be it sweat or slick or his own cum. His head pulsed and rang, but there was no ache.

The sound of heavy panting drew his attention to Mr. Kogane, who was sitting back, resting against his palms, each breath hitting like a bass note. Sweat trickled down his forehead and neck before disappearing behind his damp shirt.

Lance's tongue subconsciously swiped across his lips as he pushed himself to all fours, eyes gluing onto every dip of muscle across the Alpha's body now that he was up close and wasn't hallucinating heaven.

Mr. Kogane didn't seem to mind the eye humping—in fact, he was doing the same to Lance. But then...Lance saw _it_.

"Oh." His voice slipped out and left him all at once, heart spiking and stopping simultaneously at the third leg branching up from behind Mr. Kogane's khakis.

A smirk danced across his face as he spread his legs wider and leaned back with a low groan. "Been a while since an omega got me this worked up. You seen a lot of Alpha cocks?"

Lance gulped and shook his head, hugging himself as the familiar heat that had only just left him a minute ago seeped back into his stomach. His eyes never left that bulge.

"Did you want to see an Alpha cock?"

Another gulp. Another shake of his head—only this time, it was a nod.

Mr. Kogane chuckled, though his voice couldn't hide its natural Alpha growl as he fumbled with his pants, groaning as the bulge popped forward even more as his pants slid off.

The sound of his voice alone made Lance shiver, but then the dense musk hit his nostrils.

Lance froze, eyes dilating as a violent spiral of heat seized his body...and Mr. Kogane's cock was still behind his black boxers.

"S-Sir...I…" Drool dribbled over the side of his mouth, and he stumbled over himself without even trying to move before settling back against the couch again, this time facing Mr. Kogane so he could watch as his boxers came off to reveal a massive cock thicker than his greatest fantasies throbbing between the Alpha's legs.

"S'okay, sweetheart. It's a completely natural reaction for your heat to spike again when in the presence of an Alpha's cock…" He grabbed ahold of said cock, groaning as he lightly pumped himself, showing just the slightest tease of white precum at the monstrously swollen tip. "And it's natural for such a fertile hole to toss an Alpha into rut…"

Lance moaned as more slick seeped out of his hole, vision blurring for a brief moment as the scent of pure man meat quickly filled out through the room.

"Would you like to switch places with me, darlin'?"

Lance nodded at the mere sound of his gruff voice, dropping to his knees on the floor and shivering as the huge cock got dangerously close as Mr. Kogane took his seat on the couch, removing his shirt in the process to fully expose his swollen muscles and abs, conveniently lavished in shiny sweat. The musk of pure Alpha intensified tenfold, until Lance could taste it just by opening his mouth, resulting in even more drool.

"C'mere. It's okay. Don't be shy." Mr. Kogane beckoned, legs spreading apart so Lance could crawl forward in between his knees.

The heat of the Alpha's massive, throbbing cock rolled off in waves as Lance stopped just inches away from it, gulping and sweating and shivering as his slick dripped all over the floor.

"Tell me what you want, darlin'." His legs spread apart even wider, cock bobbing forward entrancingly. "Go on."

Every cell in Lance's body tingled with a vengeful fire as his face leaned forward. "I want...your cock. I want to touch it. Please, Sir."

Mr. Kogane sighed approvingly, and that was all Lance needed before he had both hands wrapped around the thick girth, skin prickling.

_I'm touching an Alpha's cock!_

His fingers trailed down the underside, massaging and observing its iron firmness while staring at the wet, monstrous head.

Meanwhile, Mr. Kogane groaned and growled approvingly with every touch, sinking back into the couch. "Atta boy...such a good boy…"

Lance bit his lower lip, squeezing the cock until his fingers found small bumps at the base.

_His knot._

The thought of his knot inflating made Lance moan, and when his fingers roamed down even further to feel just how heavy Mr. Kogane's balls were, his head collapsed, spinning with heat and lust.

"You alright sweetheart?" Mr. Kogane's natural growl was getting clearer, sending shockwaves through Lance.

"Sir...my heat...I need you." He tilted his head up, staring past the father's huge cock to his hungry eyes. "I need you to fuck me!"

Mr. Kogane effortlessly hauled Lance up onto his lap, as if he'd been waiting to hear those exact words.

Lance clung to his broad shoulders, gasping in surprise as he was positioned just above his cock. Slick continued dripping from his hole, and as they aligned, his heart nearly burst through his chest with heat.

"Please, Sir…"

Mr. Kogane growled and rubbed his swollen tip against the gaping hole. "You're asking for this. Asking for a man nearly twice your age to take your virginity. Asking for my Alpha cock to give you what you deserve."

Soft whimpers escaped Lance as his forehead fell against Mr. Kogane's shoulder. Then, without another word, the fat head of his cock slid past his wet entrance.

Their moans mixed into a harmony of pure lust as Lance's back arched. With every inch that slid into him, his walls would stretch only to immediately squeeze back down. Large hands caressed his sides, and despite the intense throbbing of his cock, Mr. Kogane let his massive length ease into Lance.

The entire ordeal was like falling down a tall cliff—every inch of Lance's body popped with electric adrenaline, and it just kept coming as more and more of Mr. Kogane's cock filled into his walls.

When he finally stopped, Lance let his breath flow again, collapsing against the muscular body beneath him as slick leaked around his stuffed entrance onto Mr. Kogane's balls.

"Good boy…that's it. Are you nice and full?" Mr. Kogane nibbled Lance's ear as he gave a small nod. Clearly the fingering from earlier had done its job. His walls were still stretched beyond belief, but Mr. Kogane's cock almost seemed to meld into his hole perfectly.

Lance gasped as Mr. Kogane rolled his hips up experimentally, grabbing onto his shoulders for dear life.

"Does it hurt?"

He shook his head.

Mr. Kogane's tongue swiped across his lips. "Then it's time I fucked the heat out of your little omega body."

He barely had time to register those words before bulky arms were wrapped around his back, lifting him up only to slam him back down on the massive cock.

Lance's piercing cry echoed off the walls. His entire body spasmed, and he squeezed his eyes shut as Mr. Kogane lifted him up and down his cock again, and again, manhandling him into riding his cock however he pleased.

Every thrust came with a low growl that made Lance melt against him. He was completely at Mr. Kogane's whim.

Each time the massive cock shoved into Lance, his walls would immediately tighten back around it, granting him increasingly louder groans from the experienced Alpha.

Tears spilled over Lance's eyes as he wrapped his arms around Mr. Kogane's neck, mouth parted in a permanent cry of pleasure.

_Destroy me destroy me destroy me_

This man was the father to Lance's friend.

_Fuck me fuck me fuck me_

A father of two children.

But right now, he was just an Alpha shoving his oversized cock into Lance.

"Fuck me, Sir!" Lance cried out, as if he wasn't already being fucked.

Mr. Kogane groaned and flipped him onto his back on the couch, not interrupting his thrusting for even a second. He pulled Lance's legs apart, towering over him until he was putting his entire weight into every thrust. When his cock finally struck Lance's prostate, everything went white.

Lance's tongue dangled out with saliva plastering his chin as he was fucked senseless. The couch shook each time Mr. Kogane's body surged forward to ram his cock into the smaller boy, and the floor rattled even harder.

Breathing wasn't even an option for Lance at this point as he mindlessly clawed at the cushions, eyes rolling to the back of his head as every sense in his nerves were replaced with pure ecstasy. The weight of Mr. Kogane's thrusts numbed his body, but his prostate was still hyper sensitive, drowning his body in an endless chorus of pleasure brought about by the massive cock ravaging his once-virgin hole.

This was it. This was what 'subspace' meant. The shaking of the entire building, the heavy grunts from above him, the constant strike of enormous balls against his ass, and of course, the inexplicable pleasure radiating from the core of his body...this was what it meant to be an omega in heat.

"Fuck...don't black out on me, sweetheart. I'm not nearly done with you yet."

Lance blinked his way back to reality, moaning and clawing at the couch for some sense of control amidst his constant body spasms.

"Mm...Sir…" Their eyes met, both hungry and fogged with lust. "Sir, breed me…"

Mr. Kogane paused briefly at that, but quickly pounded his cock forward again at Lance's whine of protest. "'Breed you'? You sure you know what you're askin' for, kitten?"

"Breed me…!" Lance's walls clamped down on the man's growing knot as his heavy, loaded balls smacked his ass again and again. "Breed me! Breed me, Sir!"

A sharp growl cut Lance's begging off as Mr. Kogane pinned him down to fuck him even harder, eyes wild with lust. "Are you sure that's what you want? You want me to fill you with my cum? I was fucking my seed into pussies and making babies before you were even born, you know."

Lance's very core radiated with ecstasy, melting around Mr. Kogane's cock the more he spoke. "Please, Sir…! Seed me, Sir!"

"Fuck!" He cursed, as if that was the only answer he'd needed. "It's been over ten years since I've gotten an omega pregnant…these balls have been itching to do their job again...to deposit their seed. With such a fertile pussy, it would be insulting for me not to knock you up, huh?!"

His knot began to expand, stretching Lance's walls even further with each violent thrust. "I've been considering giving my son a little sibling for some time now...fuck! Would you like to carry for me? Carry my son's siblings?"

"Yes!" Lance was sobbing now. "God yes! Give it to me! Give it to me, Sir! I want to have your babies! Put as many in me as you want!"

"Magic word?"

" _Please_ , Sir!"

The experienced Alpha let a roar tear through the house as he furiously jammed his cock into Lance's prostate, knot expanding to its full size as a burst of thick sperm erupted into his body in steady streams.

Mr. Kogane grinded his cock forward with every ounce of muscle in his body. His balls pulsed against Lance's ass, pushing out load after load of rich Alpha seed.

Waves of heat crashed over Lance's body with each surge of cum Mr. Kogane dumped into him. He writhed and moaned against the larger man as his fertile body took in the seed hungrily with the promise of granting the father another child.

Sweat mixed with sweat, moans mixed with growls, and Lance could only arch his back and let the Alpha plant his plentiful seed into his womb.

Lance's limbs might as well have not existed; the flaring of his walls around Mr. Kogane's fat knot—which showed no signs of deflating any time soon—was the only sensation he could feel. Everything else was just numb vibrations.

His eyes fell shut, sinking back into subspace as Mr. Kogane did the rest of the work, holding him still and pumping his body full of cum. Minutes or hours could have passed by, but it was all the same to Lance, and when he was prodded awake, Mr. Kogane was seated next to him.

"Rise 'n shine, sweetheart. You did marvelous for your first breeding."

The world was still fuzzy, but Lance managed a smile anyways, leaning against the Alpha's enormous figure with a soft purr. "My stomach is warm…"

"Course it is. You're carrying my seed, now."

If those words were supposed to spark concern, Lance was too tired for it to sink in at the moment as he nuzzled into his Alpha's shoulder.

Mr. Kogane stroked his hair a few times as their breaths aligned before gently scooping him up. "Let's get you home before your friends get back. You can get dressed in my car. Sorry if I was a bit rough; haven't planted my seed in an omega since I made Keith."

Lance blinked dazedly, clinging to the Alpha. "I'm going to...have a baby now?" His hand traveled down to his stomach, and Mr. Kogane's hand followed.

"That's right, sweetheart. You'll give my son a new sibling."

Their surroundings blended into each other in a blur as Lance focused his sights on the man holding him, observing the twinkle of satisfaction in his eyes. That plastered a smile on his face. After all, if his Alpha was happy, then so was he.

He could already imagine the look of horror that would appear on Keith's face when he found out Lance was carrying his younger sibling...and then there were his own parents. Explaining this to them wouldn't be easy...but Lance would do it, because this was what he had asked for.

Maybe once his omega-fever faded, all the complications of his situation would sink in...but for now, Lance was content with curling against Mr. Kogane's body as he brought them to his car, hugging his stomach that would soon carry their child.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is a little rushed and abrupt, but again, this is just pure self-indulgent porn anyways, so I guess I was a bit more careless with this. Hopefully it was hot, regardless!
> 
> **Wanna keep up with my writing and catch updates on my works (and possibly give me suggestions), or do you want to interact with me and ask me questions? Follow me on Tumblr at the link below! I would LOVE to mingle with you!**
> 
> <https://charlottexoyates.tumblr.com>


End file.
